


Тот-кого...

by Snusmumrik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, POV, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snusmumrik/pseuds/Snusmumrik
Summary: Уран катится. Ко всем чертям.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Yasuko Kejkhatsu, Gavry  
> Постхог  
> Поток сознания

Им было сложно, я видел.

Мне кажется, даже сейчас они несчастливы. Не несчастны — несчастливы. Между счастьем и несчастьем до черта всего. Как и между черным и белым. Как и между преданностью и предательством.

Мы живем не в книге. А иногда так хочется захлопнуть жизнь и вообще забыть, где остановился. Память тоже — такая штука. Неискренняя. Я выбираю помнить только то, что мне было обидно, и ненавижу хорошие воспоминания. Хорошие воспоминания как сон: это все было — но не со мной, не наяву. Реально только то, что плохо.

Гарри. Его имя для меня — как это правильно? — нарицательное. Хотя нет, нет. Его имя для меня — единственное. Гарри — только он, больше нет никаких Гарри.

Гарри — мой друг.

Гарри — мальчик, который не знал, как попасть на платформу 9 и ¾, и спросил об этом мою маму.

Гарри — единственное купе в Хогвартс-Экспрессе, куда меня впустили с улыбкой. Единственное купе, куда меня впустили.

Гарри — сломанные очки и шрам. «Шрам», слово, сказанное мной шепотом, с выпученными глазами и застывшим сердцем. Я тогда даже не понял, что сбылась моя мечта — встретить Гарри Поттера. Куда мне в одиннадцать лет. Я бы и сейчас не понял.

Мы были детьми. Детям так просто подружиться, никакого волшебства. Всего лишь сказать: «Давай дружить». Всего лишь оказаться в одном купе. Нет волшебства сильнее, да?

Гарри — мой друг. Который женится на Гермионе.

Мне обязательно там быть? Мне — обязательно? Мне…

Симус Финниган курит. Он, похоже, в том состоянии, когда «все зашибись». Мальчишник был его идеей. Конечно, все хотели мальчишник, все о нем думали, но именно Финниган о нем сказал. Он как рот, который оглашает идеи мозга.

И вот вечеринка, где алкоголь — главный ингредиент, а Гарри — звезда. Знакомый вкус, только в нем не было алкоголя последние семь лет. Ну а в моем блюде еще и особые приправы — как лучшему другу: ревность, злость и боль.

Я сказал Гарри, что все в порядке. Я повторял это всякий раз, как он заговаривал на тему — после того, как набил ему морду. Из-за того, что мой друг и моя девушка любят друг друга, я не перестал их любить.

Я ненавижу их.

По утрам я желаю им сдохнуть. Когда напьюсь, оплакиваю хорошие воспоминания о них. Но я их люблю. Поэтому я здесь — на этой уродской вечеринке, мальчишнике Гарри, моего друга, который бросил мою сестру до того, как начал с ней встречаться. Она тоже мечтала и, в отличие от меня, ждала. И, в отличие от меня, не дождалась. И, в отличие от меня, не разочаровалась. Джинни повезло родиться девочкой в нашей семье. Ей не пришлось донашивать одежду, палочки и домашних животных после старших братьев. На третьем курсе, увидев уродскую парадную мантию в посылке от мамы, она сказала: «Это не мне!». Я не мог так сказать. А она не могла спать в одной комнате с Гарри Поттером. Кому из нас двоих повезло?

Джинни здесь нет, она же девочка. А у девочек — девичник. Его могла бы устроить Лаванда, которую я ни разу не назвал «Лав-Лав». Но Лаванда не дружит с нашими девочками, и ей вообще не до этого, и, вы не поверите, девичник устроила Джинни. И я тут думаю о ней, а Симус Финниган курит, и ему зашибись. Мне было бы все равно, если бы ему было зашибись чуть подальше от меня. Я думал, что балконы популярны только на балах, где можно уединиться с девчонкой. Но, оказалось, они имеют успех и на мальчишниках. По крайней мере, у тех, кто хочет позлиться или покурить на свежем воздухе.

Финниган не заводит со мной задушевную беседу. А мне бы хотелось — чтобы он посочувствовал из мужской солидарности. Чтобы послать его к черту. Будто бы мне не охота об этом говорить и будто бы все в порядке, как я говорю Гарри всякий раз, когда он заговаривает на тему. Финниган бы замолчал в ответ и кивнул с уважением. Мне хочется чего-то такого. Хочется выглядеть в чужих глазах смирившимся, а не растоптанным. Хотя бы в чужих глазах. Хотя бы выглядеть.

Я напиваюсь. Быть самым пьяным на мальчишнике лучшего друга — моя обязанность. Если бы Гарри женился на Джинни, я не выпил бы ни капли. Я следил бы — не за ним, а за остальными придурками, чтобы не спровадили его в объятия какой-нибудь глупости, ради которых и устраиваются мальчишники. Но Гарри, мой старый добрый друг…

Я напиваюсь и ненавижу Гарри во всю ширь своей гриффиндорской души. Я трус, на самом деле, и умею играть только в шахматы.

Я тихо напиваюсь все на том же балконе вместо того, чтобы себе рвать глотку, а Гарри — совесть именем моей сестры. Зато потом мне не будет перед ним стыдно. Мне будет стыдно только перед собой. Это я переживу.

* * *

Гермиона плачет и, как заведенная, повторяет:

— Рон, прости. Рон, прости. Рон, прости.

Я вспоминаю ее блестящее опунье в коридоре шестого курса — и не могу простить.

* * *

По утрам, когда я просыпаюсь, мне нужно несколько минут, чтобы заново привыкнуть к смерти Фреда. Теперь мне еще надо осознавать счастье Гарри и Гермионы. А сегодня у меня трещит башка, и я не помню, что было вчера после того, как героически напился.

Джинни спит рядом. Моя подушка под ее головой, мое одеяло между ее ног. Что я такого натворил, раз ко мне приставили Джинни? Снова набил Гарри морду? Сорвался на девичник к Гермионе? Или рыдал весь вечер в углу балкона, куда время от времени выходил Финниган, чтобы покурить и посиять своей зашибатой рожей?

Я встаю и выхожу из комнаты. На цыпочках — как будто сбегаю от девчонки, с которой провел ночь и не хочу проводить больше ни секунды. Меня качает, и не врезаться во что-нибудь — сложнее, чем было поймать квоффл в дюйме от кольца ворот на отборочных шестого курса. Мне тогда пришлось попотеть. Сейчас я мокрый до нитки. Я спускаюсь на первый этаж. Пить хочется до ужаса, но и до ужаса не хочется идти на кухню. Там — мама. Мне кажется, она рада моему несчастью. Она жалеет меня, утешает, кормит вкусняшками. Мое несчастье — спасение для нее. Она может заботиться о живом сыне и немного отвлечься от скорби по мертвому. Джордж не позволяет о себе заботиться, он стал неуловимым и слишком обособленным. Так что мама с радостью бросилась подтирать сопли мне. При этом она продолжает обожать Гарри. Как только умудряется?

Короче, я не иду на кухню. Так же на цыпочках прокрадываюсь в ванную и запираю дверь. Толку от этого, как от травли садовых гномов. Если маме нужно войти куда-то, ни двери, ни стены для нее не помеха. У меня от силы две минуты, чтобы слегка ожить после вчерашнего.

Что же я вчера учудил? Уверен, тайна это только для меня.

Я быстро умываюсь и пью из-под крана. Зеркало над раковиной обхожу взглядом, как первокурсник — Запретный Лес. Если я и набил морду Гарри или кому-то еще, мне в ответ не прилетело: лицо не болит, и я не чувствую никаких припухлостей, когда ощупываю его. Но я не хочу смотреть в зеркало, потому что даже с невредимым лицом вид у меня жалкий, и дело не в похмелье.

— Рон, это ты?

Вот и прошло две минуты. Ну серьезно, мам, будто не знаешь, что это — я. Папа же на работе; что Джинни еще спит, ты проверила, как только услышала шаги на лестнице, а больше никого нет дома.

— Да-а-а, — отвечаю я, и мой взгляд упирается в зеркало над раковиной. Просто я ищу поддержки, и мое отражение — единственное, кто вместе со мной закатит глаза на мамино вторжение. Но вид и правда жалкий. Я выгляжу как затюканный неудачник лет пятидесяти. Как отец в свои худшие дни. Только без залысин. Ничего, у меня еще есть время, чтобы их заиметь.

Ладно, пора мне выйти. Маму не стоит заставлять ждать, особенно не стоит, если я вчера куролесил.

Мамы за дверью нет. Я-то ждал, что она будет, и уже открыл рот, скорчил подходящую мину, чтобы сдаться на милость, а тут вдруг пустота в лицо. Это как же я должен был вчера облажаться, что даже мама не желает видеть меня? Как же я надрался, что вообще не помню ни минуты своего позора, будто мне стерли память. А если в самом деле стерли? Если я натворил такое, с чем не смог бы дальше жить?

Я иду на кухню. Все равно больше некуда идти, и я снова пить хочу. Воды из-под крана как будто не было, как будто я просто решето. Мама там, конечно, стоит у плиты. По запаху, варит что-то с молоком. Кашу, может. Я люблю рисовую кашу. Но прямо сейчас я ничего не люблю. Мама стала готовить без магии — не всегда, конечно, но часто. У нее стало больше времени. А на наших кухонных часах стало меньше стрелок.

— Привет, — говорю и иду к раковине, чтобы снова припасть к крану.

— Не пей сырую, — говорит мама. Машет чего-то ладонью над кастрюлей. У нее все пригорает. Хотя сейчас я не чувствую запаха горелого. И вообще никакого запаха или присутствия — например, Гарри. Да и что ему тут делать-то? Он уже не породнится с Уизли. Не вышло, сестренка, даже у тебя не вышло.

— Мам, — говорю я. И жду, нависнув над краном. Нет, не для того, чтобы она меня треснула и еще раз сказала не пить сырую воду.

— Ты умылся? — спрашивает мама. Но что-то совсем не смотрит на меня. Так, мимоходом спрашивает. Знаете, так разговаривают с теми, от кого вроде и нельзя отделаться, но очень хочется. Но деваться-то некуда. «Ты умылся?». «Ты здесь? Ну ладно».

— Нет, — отвечаю я. Честно, уже не помню, умылся ли я. Помню воду на руках, капельки там всякие, и еще вроде в лицо себе брызгал. По-моему, я не протрезвел. Сколько я вообще поспал? Сколько сейчас времени?

— Знаешь, — говорю я, — кажется, я все еще пьяный.

Пускаю воду и пью. Сырую воду. У нас она не сразу идет холодная, такая, какую мне сейчас хочется. У нас все не сразу такое, как мне хочется. Потом — тоже не такое. Редко вообще бывает, чтобы такое было.

— Конечно, пьяный, — говорит мама. Ну конечно, в самом деле. Я у тебя родился пьяным. И поэтому — шестым. Просто, знаешь, засиделся в баре. — Я сама, вон видишь, что творю. Потеряла где-то палочку.

— Ты же всегда так готовишь, — говорю я. Вот это «всегда» — оно теперь и правда будет всегда. Потому что — без Фреда. С ним уже никогда не будет. Это очень страшные слова. Я не хотел бы их знать.

— Садись уже, — говорит мама. — Есть-то будешь?

Снова этим своим мимоходом говорит. И не смотрит, не смотрит на меня. Мерлин и все, кто там, что же я натворил-то?

Мама снимает с плиты кастрюлю и ставит на стол. Из кастрюли шпарит, как из адова котла.

— Каша? — спрашиваю я.

— Рисовая, — отвечает мама.

Вот мне просто несказанно повезло угадать. Или не повезло — потому что мама сварила именно мою любимую кашу, а это плохой знак. Я так облажался, что маме уже и ругать меня жалко. Только варить любимую кашу. Все очень плохо, я прямо чувствую. И от этого у меня болит живот. Хотя он может болеть и от выпитого вчера. Или я наконец протрезвел, и вот оно — похмелье! Ощущение мрака и драмы в каждом ударе сердца. И где-нибудь оно точно остановится, совсем скоро. Сердце, а не ощущение. Мне сейчас ни в коем случае нельзя оставаться одному. Я просто сдохну. Я буду сидеть на унитазе и думать о том, что вот, прямо сейчас вот, возьму и свалюсь с него. И меня найдут, как какую-нибудь маггловскую звезду со спущенными штанами. Но не под кайфом. Это же я — смерть будет такой же жалкой, как вся моя жизнь. И найдет меня Гарри. Что вы думаете! Конечно, Гарри. Он как раз в этот момент прилетит в Нору на своей обалденной новой метле, весь сверкающий, как снитч. Зайдет такой и спросит: «А где Ронни?». Гарри ни разу не называл меня так, но тут назовет. Мама скажет, что у меня прихватило живот и я пошел в сортир. Дверь я, конечно, не закрою. Гарри рванет ее на себя, а там — я. Просто я. Как есть. И мертвый. Со спущенными штанами и ни разу не звезда.

— Воду-то выключи, — говорит мама.

Каша уже разлита по тарелкам. Их — четыре. Капли воды клюют меня в лицо, отскакивая от дна раковины. Я закручиваю кран и спрашиваю:

— Папа придет на завтрак?

— Какой еще папа, — отвечает мама. Накрывает кастрюлю полотенцами. Она так вообще всегда делала, еще до этого всегда, которое сейчас наступило, после смерти Фреда. Можно же магией сохранять тепло. Я не знаю как, Гермиона вот точно знает, а я всего лишь знаю, что так можно. Но мама всю жизнь накрывает кастрюли полотенцами. Гермиона как-то сказала, что это очень по-домашнему. И улыбнулась. Мы тогда были курсе на четвертом. Или когда она у нас впервые гостила? Я столько всего забыл. Всего хорошего. Может, и Гермионина мама так же накрывает кастрюли, чтобы они подольше не остывали. Я ни разу не был у Гермионы дома.

— Рон…

Это мамин голос. Моей мамы.

— Хороший мой, — говорит она и почему-то обнимает меня. Хотя и не смотрит по-прежнему. Гладит мою спину. Трогает пальцами позвоночник, как будто проверяет, все ли позвонки на месте. Кажется, Гермиона говорила, сколько их всего. Двести два? А Гарри на первом — или втором? — курсе сломал себе руку. И этот смазливый Локхарт починил ее. Мастер на все руки взялся, тоже мне. Потом Гарри лежал в больничном крыле и отращивал себе кости заново, пил какое-то гадкое зелье. Он так жаловался! А мы ходили к нему… Было очень весело. Не знаю, Гарри ведь болел, но почему-то нам всем было весело.

— Сыночек, — говорит мама. И как будто я — один-единственный сыночек у нее. Такой вот голос у мамы. Я шмыгаю носом и только в этот момент понимаю, что на лице не вода, сырая, а мои слезы. И они горячие, как будто вскипятили. Что же…

— Что вчера было? — спрашиваю я. Так проще — если мама не смотрит и гладит по спине, и уже не мимоходом.

— Мы победили, — отвечает мама. — Он умер. Пал. Он умер насовсем. Волдеморт.

Фред тоже умер. Тоже — насовсем. И меня вообще не радует смерть Волдеморта. Теперь его можно называть по имени-того-кого-нельзя-называть. Что-то здесь не так. Мы ведь победили полгода — или год? — назад. А мама осталась все в том же дне, чтобы смерть Фреда не просрочилась?

— Ага, — говорю я. — Победили.

И вспоминаю о Джинни. Не то, что я забыл, что у меня есть сестра. И что ее бросил Гарри, который мой друг. А то, что она спит в моей постели. И моя подушка под ее головой, и мое одеяло между ее ног. У магглов семь — счастливое число. Почему же Джинни так несчастна?

— Мам, — говорю я, чтобы она меня отпустила, и выворачиваюсь. Иду в комнату. В свою комнату к Джинни.

Она лежит на кровати. Все смятое — и такое утреннее. В такую постель хочется упасть и спать. Или не спать.

Моя сестра. Вообще-то я хотел брата. Чтобы отыграться на нем за всех своих старших пятерых. С таким братом, как Джинни, мне бы ничего не светило. Он бы только глянул в мою сторону — Гермионины опунье такая ерунда. Я люблю Джинни, потому что она — сестра. Ей известно больше, чем у меня болит.

Я сажусь с ней рядом на кровать. Ее волосы — рыжее наших всех. Ее веснушки — солнечнее солнца. Джинни — пик. Завершение. Мама больше не родит, ей уже поздно, и на Джинни может закончиться наш род. Джинни — тоже. Может не родить. Ее бросил Гарри. Ее рыжина подмяла бы под себя все его черные гены. Или как там?..

Почему все эти мысли в моей голове? Потому что похмелье? Потому что Фред умер. Разве только вчера? Потому что я — ненавижу Гарри Поттера.

— Рон.

Это — мое имя. Меня зовут Рон. Рон Уизли.

— Привет, — говорю я.

— Привет, — отвечает Джинни. Улыбается. Знаете… Нет, откуда вам знать. Она улыбается, моя сестра. Вот она — лежит на моей кровати, и ее бросил Гарри. Откуда вам знать, как это. Проснуться и вспомнить. Просто — проснуться.

— Ничего, что я здесь? — спрашивает Джинни. Моя подушка ей к лицу. Мне просто повезло быть гриффиндорцем, чтобы потом на четвертом курсе возненавидеть Виктора Крама, но не поменять цвета в своей спальне.

Я мотаю головой. Как будто я могу сказать или сделать что-нибудь поумнее. А Джинни спрашивает, сколько времени, не пришел ли еще Гарри. Как он может прийти? У него же — метла. Самая модная. И все те же очки, которые Гермиона починила на первом курсе. Его голова не растет, а остальное все так изменилось.

— Гарри, — говорю я. — Гарри. Гарри. Гарри.

— Рон?

— Гарри.

— Рон!

— И что с того?

— Рональд Уизли, — говорит Джинни. Как мама, клянусь. Она и мама. Она или мама. Она. Ее я точно люблю.

Пусть толкает меня коленями. Пусть пихает локтями. Пусть она вся — углами и «Это не мне!». Эта мантия… Эта жизнь. Конечно, не ей. Ведь на самом деле седьмой — это я. Джинни сразу выбилась вперед. И я ее так люблю!

— Боже мой, — говорит Джинни. — Ты пьяный. Рон, ты — пьяный!

— И что? — спрашиваю я. Мне-то так не кажется. Я же уже протрезвел и даже умирал со спущенными штанами.

Джинни привстает. Ладонь так, в щеку — это надо видеть.

— Мама варит рисовую кашу? — спрашивает она.

— Уже сварила, — отвечаю я.

— А что-нибудь покрепче она не сварила? Я бы не отказалась.

Ее волосы рыжее наших.

— Я бы тоже.

И мы молчим. Знаете… Я вижу все сплетения ниток на постельном белье. Крест-накрест, все красное. Солнца бы сюда, хоть немножко, гриффиндорского, желтого. Смелого. Перед лицом, что страшнее Того-кого-нельзя.

Называть.

И — Фред.

— Фред, — говорю я.

Ничего в Джинни не меняется. Ни выражение лица, ни… да ничего не меняется. Как будто я ничего не сказал. Как будто Фред — ничего. И ничего страшного — его смерть. Ничего, ничего, ничего. Это слово не станет ничем, хоть сто раз его повторю. Оно не как «всегда» и «никогда». Оно — ничего. Все, что осталось от Фреда. И его свитера. Но он как будто в них и не был. Как и его шутки — все Джордж дошутит. Доносит. Доживет. Все — Джордж. Ужасно странное имя.

— Рон, — говорит Джинни, — ну не плачь, а то я тоже…

— Не надо, — говорю я.

Я знаю, какие слезы с утра, когда только открыл глаза.

— Не надо.

— Ты же сам…

Кипяток по лицу просто. Чайник слез. Он и без мамы не остынет, без ее полотенец.

Кто-нибудь еще любит так же, как я, реветь перед своей младшей сестрой? Наверное, очередь до Урана. Или какая там самая дальняя планета? Или — самая холодная? Уран катится, как мячик. Единственный из всех планет, его как будто опрокинули. Остальные вращаются, а он — катится. Гермиона рассказывала. Самая страшная планета. Знаете, он тоже — седьмой.

У Джинни потом сухие глаза. И я молчу о том, что Гарри ее бросил. Мы как будто только Фреда оплакивали. Его-то проще. О нем-то — только хорошее. Все, что так быстро забывается. А Гарри — пока жив, будет самым лучшим. Снитчем — за которым ты хоть в пасть смерти. Лишь бы только поймать его. А Джинни была ловцом. Плохим, видимо. Потому и глаза сухие: знает же сама. И волосы все еще так хорошо смотрятся на фоне моей подушки.

— Ладно, — говорит Джинни и встает. Неправильно так: ей бы лежать на этой кровати, на красном, гриффиндорском-болгарском, храбриться. Ловить свои снитчи в ловцы своих снов, в свои волосы. Так же все девчонки делают. Подливают зелья в конфеты. Дурочки.

— Джинни.

Я говорю сегодня имена. А играть умею только в шахматы.

Она уходит. Со всеми своими проклятиями и волосами, со всеми своими мыслями, и я ничего не знаю. Почему она плакала на самом деле. Почему пришла ночью в мою постель. Почему мама поставила на стол четыре тарелки. Что было вчера.

Приходит Гарри. Без метлы и Гермионы. Он не сияет. На свою тарелку даже не смотрит. Каша остывает, а у меня горят уши. Мама обнимает Гарри, как будто он с работы, и день был трудный. Или — ночь, ведь сейчас только утро. А у Гарри в глазах затмение. И его очки, которые Гермиона починила на первом курсе, сломаны. Потресканы, разбиты, перекошены. Я поднимаю брови: хороший был мальчишник? Мне все еще удается держать лицо, над тарелкой с кашей, и от нее идет пар. У меня пока горят только уши, я прямо чувствую, какие они большие и красные, торчат с двух сторон от моей головы. Я чувствую, как ненавижу Гарри — всеми взбухшими венами на руках и клыками, что есть у меня во рту. Два снизу и два сверху. Человек в силах выдрать другому человеку кадык. Гермиона так сказала.

— Гарри, — говорит Джинни.

Она вот тут, за столом, слева от меня. У нее на голове шишка. Как кедровая — заматываешь волосы, закручиваешь, и получается шишка. Я столько знаю, как будто у меня пять старших сестер. У Джинни умытое лицо, это видно, и ни капельки косметики. Маленькие ресницы. Ложка в руке, как будто Джинни будет есть. Как будто кто-то тут вообще попробует эту кашу. Сразу же ясно было, что мама сварила ее просто так. Все будут смотреть на Гарри. Без телескопа прям. Мама, Джинни — и я. Просто потому что я не успел умереть в сортире со спущенными штанами. После такого ничего уже не страшно, и я говорю:

— Гермиона. Гарри, где Гермиона?

У мамы падает ложка, в тарелку с кашей, которую никто не ест. Мою любимую, рисовую. Ну конечно, мама уже не владеет своими конечностями.

— Рон, — говорит Джинни. Не просто говорит мое имя, она меня упрекает. И при этом она устала, я слышу в голосе, как она выбилась из сил, такое сложное имя. Я — весь такой сложный.

Моя маленькая сестренка.

Гарри вздыхает. Он тоже невыносимо устал. Пить вчера со всякими Финниганами, у которых все внезапно зашибись.

— Ты садись, — говорю я. — Садись. Гарри.

Он же стоит перед столом, как будто это не обеденный стол, а, я не знаю, тот, на котором режут покойников. На семь счастливых частей.

— Дорогой, Гермиона скоро вернется, — говорит мама.

Не вернется. От Гарри — не возвращаются. Я знаю это, как цвет своих волос, как клетки на шахматной доске, как ходы наперед. Мне не нужно смотреться в зеркало и думать. Я встаю из-за стола, все очень вкусно — все очень Гарри. Спасибо, мама, и тебе, Джинни. И всем, кого здесь нет. Я снова доношу ваши свитера, с буквами чужих имен. Я никогда не поймаю снитч. Знаешь, мама, потому что я — вратарь. Ты бы заметила, если бы вообще замечала меня, мама!

И перила в нашей Норе, в нашей норе, никогда не выдержат моей руки, если бы только папа хоть иногда бывал дома, а не пропадал в своем Министерстве. Или — в своем гараже. Маггловские штуки такие интересные! Интересней нас всех. Мы же тараканы: убей одного, и появится еще трое. Так ты нас и рожала. И Фреда — ты его убила. Мать должна присматривать за своими детьми. А ты — не досмотрела.

— Рон! Хватит! Я тебя ненавижу!

Это Джинни орет, мне в спину, со своими болгарскими волосами, с кедровой шишкой, как у Гермионы. Предательница. А мама молчит, и каша капает с ее ложки, я слышу. И у Гарри шрам не болит уже целый год. Они все хорошо устроились. Ненавидеть меня — что может быть проще. Я же всего лишь Рон. Мне запрещено расти и чавкать за столом.

Моя комната снова красная. Но я же уже не маленький. Мне можно колдовать не в Хогвартсе. Я умею аппарировать и не рвать себе плечи. У меня же есть палочка, пусть и не Бузинная, но я же… все-таки я…

— Рон.

Гарри. Тот-самый-мальчик. А я — король Уизли! Что ты на это скажешь? Скажешь, не было такого? Чтобы у меня — и сотня кубков в руках? Скажешь, не видел всего этого?

Я просто оборачиваюсь. Ведь я выше. Ростом, мыслями, идеалами, всем собой — я выше. И Гарри, с его перекошенными очками, и перекошенным ртом, и воротом рубашки без галстука, герой дня и без галстука, — Гарри такой Гарри. Одиннадцатилетний и смущенный, в моей комнате, а не в купе, и он еще как будто незнаком с Гермионой, ведь очки же, сломанные, мальчишник же вчера был. А до Джинни — ему еще целый год. Без боли в его лохматой и дурной голове. Даже Снейп оказался бессилен. С его окклюменциями и чем там еще? Я-то все вижу. Насквозь. Я смотрю Гарри в глаза, и он никогда не отведет взгляд. Я спрашиваю про шрам, и у меня нет денег на шоколадных лягушек. Я — король. И ставлю шах и мат. Своей красной комнате. Им всем. Ему.

— Гарри, — говорю я. — Гарри Поттер.

И он в ответ называет меня. Именем, которое не мое. Нет такой буквы на свитерах.

— Я — Рон, — говорю я. — Рональд Уизли.

Я — Рон!

— Том, — говорит Гарри.

Он так устал. Я чувствую…

* * *

Это еще не точно. Гермионы-то нет, вот она бы сказала.

На третьем курсе ко мне в постель залез маньяк. Было бы круто, если бы Сириус действительно оказался маньяком. Но мне не могло так повезти. Я просто несколько лет спал с человеком, который предал родителей Гарри. И никто не вспомнил, что раньше крыса принадлежала Перси. А теперь я схожу с ума. Паранойя, галлюцинации, мания величия. И говорить об этом никому нельзя. Потому что мы победили, Волдеморт умер, пал. Насовсем.

Через пару часов я снова все забуду. Гарри говорит, это что-то типа укола адреналина — зелье, которым меня поят: помогает только на время. И постоянно пить его нельзя, как и любое лекарство. То, что со мной происходит, — это остаточное действие. Гермиона бы все хорошо объяснила, как полагается, с нужными терминами, и попыталась бы найти способ, как меня избавить от этого дерьма. Гарри тоже пытается, ищет, но с Гермионой все было бы проще и быстрее.

Если совсем кратко — то я живу видениями из медальона Салазара Слизерина, теми, которые мне навязывал Волдеморт. И веду себя как мудак, словно медальон все еще на шее. Мне снится мальчишник, может, еще и свадьба снится, и другая срань, а когда я просыпаюсь, то уверен, что это было наяву. Такие дела. И я даже попсиховать не могу по этому поводу, потому что зелье, как сказал Гарри, подавляет все эмоции. Не просто притупляет, а прямо напрочь их отрубает. Магглы с шизофренией пьют таблетки с таким же эффектом. Это тоже мне сказал Гарри. Типа — не вешай нос, Ронни, ты не один страдаешь подобной хренью, не думай, что такой уникальный.

Гермиона не знает, что я болен, она ведь сразу уехала в Австралию. И хорошо, что она не успела увидеть меня вот таким, полнейшим говном. Она задержалась бы дома, родители же живы-здоровы, мне помощь нужнее. Может, к ее возвращению я приду в норму, и она так и не узнает, никто ей не расскажет — я не позволю. Она привезет обратно своих родителей, вернет им память, и ее мама снова будет накрывать кастрюли полотенцами и прихватками, чтобы еда долго оставалась горячей. И все наконец будет хорошо. Я пойду работать в магазин близнецов… то есть, Джорджа, в его магазин. А Гарри поступит на аврора, он же давно хотел. Я бы тоже хотел, конечно, но Джорджу одному тяжело будет, и тут только я могу ему помочь. Уж я постараюсь. Главное, поскорей избавиться от этой пакости. Гарри говорит, что она и сама может пройти, как простуда. И он назвал меня Томом вовсе не потому, что я Том, я — Рон Уизли. Гарри просто хотел проверить, убедиться, что ничего такого, когда меня понесло уже совсем.

Я оказался слишком внушаемым, я — слабый. Но я не собираюсь себя жалеть, хотя бы пока я во вменяемом состоянии. Они и так терпят меня, мама, Джинни и Гарри, когда я впадаю в безумие. Мама варит мою любимую кашу, Джинни спит в моей кровати, а у Гарри разбиты очки. Но это не из-за меня, хотя пару раз я дал ему в морду по-настоящему, не во сне. Сегодня просто Гарри упал с метлы. Гарри устал, и вот в этом я виноват.

Сейчас я у себя в комнате, и, честное слово, я люблю Виктора Крама и буду спать на этом постельном белье, пока оно не сотрется до дыр. Гарри, мама и Джинни внизу, на кухне. Может, они наконец едят кашу. А, может, она вообще неприкосновенна. Что-то типа экспоната в музее: смотреть — смотрите, но руками не трогать. Папа в Министерстве. Там сейчас все меняется, и у него много работы. Он тоже знает о моем недуге, хотя поначалу мама хотела все скрыть, чтобы не волновать его лишний раз. Но больше не знает никто. Особенно Перси нельзя знать. Хорошо, что он не вернулся домой. У него есть девушка. Надо же, даже у него есть девушка. А Джордж почти не бывает у нас. Мама говорит, что за ним приглядывает Анжелина. А кто приглядывает за ней?

Действие зелья скоро закончится, и все мои слабости, весь мой сволочизм, оголятся снова. Перед мамой и Джинни. Перед Гарри. Он мне — друг, а я ему — не то чтобы.

* * *

На девичнике у Гермионы внезапно Лаванда. И я трахаюсь с ней. Называю ее «Лав-Лав» и выхожу из комнаты в незаправленной рубашке. Лохмачу волосы. Кусаю недокусанные Лавандой губы.

Гермиона чокается бокалом с Джинни. Бокалом с джином. Красивая, и не смотрит в мою сторону. Остальные тоже не смотрят, как будто я под мантией-невидимкой. Они все это специально. Я знаю, что они видят меня и знают, что я трахался с Лавандой. Она же идет следом и тоже хочет, чтобы они знали. Ей неважно, что я брошенный и больше не звезда Гриффиндора. У нее шрамы, и каждое полнолуние она боится. У страха ведь нет логики. Лаванда просто забывает, что Фенрир подрал ее, когда был человеком. Она помнит Фенрира-оборотня. Плохие воспоминания — все такие, чересчур плохие. Я-то знаю.

Гермиона не смотрит. А Джинни смотрит — на нее. И я не вижу никакой обиды в выражении ее лица. Как будто подруги вот так запросто могут отдавать своих парней, как платья. Носи на здоровье, подружка, тебе очень идет, я себе новое куплю. А я тогда что — как та уродская мантия «Это не мне!»? И только Лаванда доносит меня, потому что сама не лучше.

Я заправляю рубашку и приглаживаю волосы, прячу губы в стакане с чем-то, который хватаю с полки камина. И ухожу. Убегаю, пока никто все-таки не посмотрел в мою сторону.

Вернувшись на мальчишник, я ищу Гарри. Я не хочу больше быть как Джинни, говорить, что все в порядке, и чокаться с ним. Друзья так не поступают. Так, как Гарри.

Они с Гермионой никогда не будут счастливы. Я им не позволю.

Он курит на балконе с Финниганом. Пробует курить, уже довольно пьяный, и кашляет. И смеется. Знаете, как Гарри смеется? Все войны, все бессонные ночи, боль в шраме, все эти годы — все исчезает с его лица. Ему одиннадцать, и он впервые едет в Хогвартс. И смеется. Я его еще совсем не знаю и вижу перед собой только лицо знаменитого мальчика. Того-самого. Я не хочу бить это лицо. Не хочу целить в него палочкой. Но я все же делаю это. Ведь так даже лучше — пусть он умрет, смеясь. Ничего не поняв. Как Фред. А Финниган просто упадет с балкона. Бывает. Люди падают насмерть.

— Хочешь тоже? — спрашивает Гарри. Его голос хриплый, скребущий. Очки немного набок, и между правой дужкой и ухом застряли волосы. Я беру сигарету, которую он мне протягивает. Финниган со своей развеселой рожей подначивает меня: давай-давай. Фильтр влажный и мягкий, как желе, но ничуть не такой вкусный. И дым в легкие — как удар. Я пьянею после него, моментально. Я задыхаюсь, а Гарри хлопает меня по спине. Спасибо, дружище!

— Ты же… знаешь, что я люблю ее, — говорю я.

Но злость и обида вообще из-за другого. Не из-за Гермионы. Это не ее предательство. А Гарри… я просто не могу поверить, какой он урод. Что вот этот вот Гарри с перекошенными очками, который пробует курить и смеется от дыма, вот этот Гарри — тот же, который женится на моей Гермионе. И тот же, который попросился в мое купе. А если бы вместо меня там был, не знаю, Малфой, к примеру, Гарри и его бы предал? Гермиона, конечно, никогда бы с Малфоем не стала… Но все равно — Гарри! Очнись, я еще могу простить тебя, скажи, что это всего лишь последствие войны. Остатки Волдеморта в тебе — да что угодно, только не на самом деле ты такой урод. Я же… я… Разочарован.

И палочка в моей руке, и ее конец тебе в лицо, и то, что я хочу сказать, твоя смерть в моем горле — ты во всем этом виноват. Ты. Не смотри так.

— Репаро, — говорю я. — Твои очки, ты снова их разбил.

* * *

Солнце светит слева, и мне кажется, Земля еще никогда так не наклонялась. Солнце низкое-низкое, и как маггловская лампочка. Жжется прямо в глаза, если оглянуться. Можно на секунду ослепнуть, а потом — смотреть на зеленое пятно. А потом у этого пятна по краям появляется краснота, и в конце концов оно краснеет полностью.

— Ты что-то хотел сказать, — говорит Гарри. — Про твой последний сон.

— Я, кажется, собирался убить тебя.

— Ты — меня?

Гарри так от всего сердца, во все глаза удивлен. Знаете, он не был так удивлен, когда услышал о своей свадьбе с Гермионой. То есть, выходит, в моей верности он уверен больше, чем в своей собственной? Даже если наша дружба будет в хлам разорена?

Мы общаемся с Гарри, только когда действие зелья сходит на нет. Когда я еще не Рон-подонок, но уже и не Рон-овощ. Это всего несколько минут, меньше четверти часа. Такая вот передышка, и я — почти что я. Мы сидим в моей комнате, на кровати, и я вижу, как Гарри устал. Я вижу, как Уран катится ко всем чертям. Самая холодная и жуткая планета. Гермиона рассказывала.

* * *

Я слишком слаб, чтобы сказать «Авада Кедавра» в лицо лучшему другу. Бывшему другу. Бывшему Гарри. Этот человек передо мной, хоть и копия Гарри, но — не он. Это мог бы быть какой-нибудь гад под обороткой, да даже Малфой, но тоже — нет. Это — новый Гарри, с которым я не дружу. И его-то мне не в чем упрекнуть, не за что целиться в него палочкой и смертельными проклятиями. Я вот это все осознаю, глядя на него сквозь балконную дверь, и меня отпускает.

Знаете, я никогда всерьез не думал, что Гермиона полюбит такого, как я. Подумаешь, поцеловались. Сколько раз я целовался с Лавандой. А сегодня мы даже потрахались — ну и что? Мы трое, я, Гарри и Гермиона, все начинали как друзья. Потом случился Виктор Крам и — фантастически красивая Гермиона. И я в уродской мантии. Конечно, она выбрала Крама. Конечно, она писала ему десятиярдовые письма. А через три года шушукалась с Гарри за моей спиной, делила с ним одно одеяло, чтобы согреться, пила с ним из одной кружки. И много еще чего они делали вдвоем, он и она, пока я спал в бреду после неудачной аппарации, а потом — когда ушел. И вдруг поцелуй на кухне Хогвартса. Да она просто бросилась мне на шею от счастья. Любому бы в тот момент бросилась. Так что я никогда всерьез не думал. И все-таки — я-то ее люблю. Хотя сейчас не уверен, что вообще кого-то могу любить. Сейчас… мне все равно. Я больше не злюсь и не ревную. Не на кого, некого. Ведь Гермиона и не любила меня, а этот пацан на балконе с Финниганом и сигаретой — не Гарри. И мне нечего делать здесь, на чьем-то мальчишнике. Уже поздно, темно, мама не любит, когда мы опаздываем на ужин.

Я выхожу на улицу и закрываю глаза, чтобы проверить, не кружится ли голова, смогу ли я аппарировать к дому целиком. Во рту я совсем не чувствую привкус алкоголя, дыма от той сигареты тоже не чувствую, в горле не першит, и голова нормальная, на месте.

Спустя секунду я уже лечу через сжатое пространство, и, когда оказываюсь на пороге Норы, на месте и все остальное. Даже сердце не отщепилось по дороге.

— Привет! — говорю я, зайдя на кухню.

— Ты вовремя, — отвечает мама, но я не вижу ее, может, она в гостиной. А тут, на кухне, только Гермиона. Стоит у окна и как будто что-то высматривает в саду. Но, постойте…

— Гермиона?

Зачем она?.. Джинни пригласила ее после девичника продолжить у нас? Простите, но не слишком ли это уже?

— Гарри только что пришел, — говорит мама у меня за спиной. — Вы с ним чуть-чуть разминулись.

И Гарри здесь? Который из них? По правде, я сейчас никого не хочу видеть. Я же дома, разве это не то место, где я имею право не видеть тех, кого не хочу?

Я разворачиваюсь, чтобы уйти, уж в своей-то комнате я смогу побыть один. Я разворачиваюсь, и… Там, где должна стоять мама, я точно слышал, как она стоит у меня за спиной, там — Гермиона. У окна, смотрит в сад. И шишка у нее на затылке, настоящая, кедровая, прицеплена к волосам, как заколка. Я оглядываюсь обратно, а там — окно и Гермиона, и мамы нигде нет. И двери нет. Это что, сон? Так ведь не бывает, правда? Чтобы везде, куда ни глянь, Гермиона. Нет, она морочит мне голову, она колдует, поэтому стоит спиной, чтобы я не видел, как шевелятся ее губы. Она хочет свести меня с ума, мало было просто бросить.

— Перестань! — говорю я и роюсь в карманах. Их так много, и ни в одном я не могу найти палочку. Может, я выронил ее на мальчишнике? Или она потерялась, пока я аппарировал — все-таки меня расщепило. Я роюсь в карманах, начинаю потеть и снова — злиться. И Гарри где-то здесь, они это вдвоем придумали!

— Гермиона, хватит!

Я делаю шаг навстречу и протягиваю руку, и Гермиона оборачивается. И это — Гарри. Как он есть: в очках, с короткими черными волосами, в своей рубашке, джинсах. У себя в руке я вдруг вижу палочку, словно она выросла из пальца.

— Что? — спрашивает Гарри. У него такой голос, будто я просто вошел на кухню и окликнул его.

Я открываю рот — и не помню ни одного заклинания. Даже перед началом первого курса я что-то знал.

— А у тебя действительно есть… — говорю я. — Ну, ты знаешь…

Гарри немного отодвигает со лба челку, и я вижу шрам-молнию, почему-то зеленую. И тут я вспоминаю, как будто эта молния ударила мне в голову: не Гарри подсел ко мне в купе, а я к нему. Напросился. И так неприятно от этого становится, как от прокисшего супа. Может, и Гермиона меня не целовала? Может, я все себе придумал, как сотню кубков в Еиналеж?

— Я хочу выйти, — говорю я.

Я хочу выйти из кухни, а еще лучше — из своего тела. Мне в нем слишком стыдно.

— Открой глаза, — говорит Гарри. — Рон!

* * *

— А дальше что было?

— Ну… как обычно, знаешь, бред всякий.

Я рассказываю Гарри свой последний сон, дошел до момента, как аппарировал к Норе. Сегодня я не пил зелье, и надеюсь, мне больше не придется его пить. Проклятие, или что это было — все прошло. Гарри разбудил меня, потому что я кричал. А потом кричал Гарри: звал маму с Джинни. И они душили меня, как будто я вернулся с того света. Мама точно закатит вечеринку. Почему-то они все, Гарри, мама и Джинни, уверены, что теперь-то я буду в порядке. Что проклятие ушло насовсем — как Волдеморт. Хорошо бы. Мне, наверное, скоро тоже станет весело.

Я заканчиваю рассказывать Гарри сон, не говоря о всяких мелочах. Он не станет докапываться, как это делала бы Гермиона, но ее здесь нет. И она никогда не узнает о том, что здесь было без нее. На все ее письма Гарри приписывал привет от меня, как попросил бы я настоящий: «Передавай ей там привет». Гермиона знает, как я не люблю писать письма. Ничего не идет на ум, и рука быстро устает. Бьешься над ними полдня, а в итоге — две строчки.

Привет.

У меня все нормально.

Она не так-то много писем за это время нам отправила. Все еще не знает, как вернуть родителям память. Живет в какой-то гостинице неподалеку от них. Ага, в гостинице, которая называется «Библиотека».

— А потом я услышал, как ты зовешь меня, — говорю я.

— Да, это уже наяву было.

Гарри улыбается, и я тоже улыбаюсь. Все ведь хорошо.

— Спасибо, — говорю я. — Ты мне, ну, как доктор был. Слушал эти бредни.

— Подумаешь. Ты мои бредни слушал целых семь лет.

Он трогает шрам у себя на лбу, мимоходом так, словно рука сама потянулась, по привычке. И потом говорит:

— Извини. Извини, Рон, что тебе тоже досталось от Волдеморта. Из-за меня.

Мне тоже досталось от Волдеморта. И правда. Это вам не Сириус Блэк с безумными глазами посреди ночи.

— Есть чем гордиться, — отвечаю я. Смеюсь чуть-чуть, будто это шутка такая, и говорю то, что должен: — Ты ни в чем не виноват, Гарри.

Он улыбается, а я — уже не могу.

* * *

Я сказал маме, чтобы она больше никогда в жизни не готовила рисовую кашу.

Она весь день на кухне — печет, варит и жарит. Джинни помогает, и я слышу, как мама учит ее, на будущее, и Джинни отбрыкивается, но так, слегка. А будущее сидит со мной в гостиной, в кресле напротив. Мы листаем какие-то журналы. До этого играли в шахматы, болтали о всяком и распутывали мамину пряжу. У меня ощущение, что я долго-долго лежал в больнице и вот только выписался. Я дома, больше никаких расписаний, во сколько хочу лечь спать, во столько и ложусь, и не надо пить противное зелье. И солнце в окна светит как-то по-другому. Светлее, и угол не тот, что раньше. Земля словно немного сошла со своей оси. Ниоткуда, наверное, нельзя вернуться так, чтобы все было, как прежде. И никуда — даже домой.

Я вижу, как Гарри поглядывает на меня, проверяет, нормально ли все. Он так будет делать еще какое-то время. И мама, и Джинни тоже. Вдруг я снова слечу с катушек. Представляю, как им тяжело со мной пришлось. Но они не упекли меня в Святого Мунго, а ведь я был опасен, и для них, и для себя самого.

Вечером мама стелет нам в одной комнате, как в старые добрые времена. До этого Гарри спал в комнате Перси, но, наверное, они с Джинни устраивали тайные встречи, когда все засыпали. Я на самом деле столько всего пропустил. Я бы им повстречался.

Уже без света, почти в полной темноте, Гарри спрашивает:

— У тебя ведь началось это сразу, как Гермиона уехала?

— Ну да.

— Если не хочешь об этом говорить, не будем.

— Все равно нам придется. Так что давай побыстрее со всем разделаемся.

— Вообще-то я тоже так подумал. Да и Гермиона может вернуться со дня на день.

Я поворачиваюсь набок, лицом к Гарри, хотя ни черта не видно, и слышу, что он тоже поворачивается.

— Мне кажется, — говорит он, — ее отъезд… как бы сказать? Ты воспринял его так, будто она тебя бросила. Понимаешь, подсознательно, и поэтому начались видения.

Гарри замолкает, а я не знаю, что тут еще сказать. Скорее всего, он прав. И Гермиона наверняка пришла бы к такому же выводу. Им обоим хорошо известны мои слабости и болевые точки.

Внизу открывается дверь, тихонько, но все равно слышно. Это папа вернулся с работы. Днем мама отправила ему сову, и сейчас он, наверное, зайдет в мою комнату. Я притворюсь, что сплю. Не хочу, чтобы он жалел меня при Гарри. Мама еще ладно, она же мама. А с отцом я не буду разговаривать, когда лежу в постели и в пижаме.

— Рон?

— А?

— Я думал, ты уже заснул.

— Если бы я заснул, ты бы услышал, — говорю я и издаю храп.

— Точно.

Гарри смеется, и я тоже. Потом он говорит:

— Насчет того, что действие медальона прошло. Как ты думаешь, почему? Я, честно говоря, не очень понял.

— Ну… оно прошло. Ты сам говорил, что такое может быть.

Гарри вздыхает. Молчит немного и затем говорит:

— Я так говорил, чтобы не расстраивать тебя еще сильнее.

Да, конечно.

— Должна быть причина, — говорит он, — ты ведь понимаешь. Проклятия не исчезают просто так.

— Может, зелье помогло?

— Оно же только убирает симптомы, но не лечит.

— Черт ее разберет, эту темную магию. Особенно волдемортовскую, он вообще психом был.

Я слышу шаги в коридоре и быстро закрываю глаза. Папа не заходит в комнату, он стоит недолго за дверью и уходит. Такое облегчение, у меня даже руки дрожат.

— Давай просто забудем это дерьмо, — говорю я. — Все закончилось. Какая разница, почему.

— Разве мы не именно это собирались обсудить?

— Я уже не помню, что мы там собирались.

Не думал, что Гарри так прицепится. Я хочу поставить на этом жирную точку, крест и что еще там обычно ставят, и не надо меня больше анализировать.

— Ты сказал, — говорит Гарри. Вот не уймется никак! — Что во сне не мог выйти из кухни, Гермиона тебя не выпускала, так? Это мне как раз понятно. Но что произошло дальше?

— Я же уже рассказывал.

— Может, ты упустил какие-то детали, забыл?

— Если и забыл, то вряд ли вспомню, — говорю я и отворачиваюсь. Раздражает просто.

— Ладно. Спокойной ночи.

— Ага.

Черта с два я теперь засну.

Я не рассказал Гарри о том, что в конце Гермиона превратилась в него. Это уже мои личные заморочки. Он и так знает намного больше, чем мне хотелось бы, чтобы он знал. Начнем вообще с того, что мне показал медальон. Я понимаю, что Гарри со мной намучился, но я-то тоже в это время не на курорте расслаблялся. Так почему бы не закрыть эту тему, прямо сейчас, вместе с глазами, а завтра утром открыть их, и в новый день без всего этого дерьма.

Я слышу, как Гарри не спит. Слышу, как он думает, потому что вздыхает и ворочается. И я, конечно, чувствую себя подонком: мой друг из-за меня не спит, волнуется. Но, если я скажу ему, разве он перестанет? Будет же еще хуже.

* * *

После завтрака мы выходим во двор. Погода хорошая, почти летняя. Летная — можно взять метлы и рвануть куда-нибудь. Я предлагаю это Гарри, и он соглашается с таким задором, словно вообще ни разу не летал. Хотя, наверное, вот так, без повода и цели, уже давно.

— Погоди, — говорит он. — Я позову Джинни.

— Они с мамой собирались в Косой Переулок.

Я говорю это быстрее, чем вспоминаю, что они правда собирались. Такое ведь не считается враньем? Все равно настроение немного портится. Я поворачиваю голову к Гарри. Он улыбается.

— Отлично! Тогда только мальчики.

Мы делаем пару кругов вокруг Норы, потом взмываем навстречу солнцу и летим. Просто летим. Я захлебываюсь ветром, а Гарри дышит им полной грудью, дышит небом. Это — его стихия. Он был так счастлив, когда МакГонагал взяла его в команду Гриффиндора на первом курсе. Он не мечтал покорить небо, он сам был покорен. Какая школа авроров, серые министерские стены и потолки, что за чушь? Гарри должен быть там, где нет никаких рамок. Все его детство, с самого рождения вплоть до сегодняшнего дня — сплошные ограничения. Пора его уже выпустить на волю. Его волосы — для ветра, а не для чьих-то пальцев. Думаете, почему они такие лохматые всегда? А ветер не станет их укрощать, потому что — не надо.

— Ты не хочешь играть в квиддич? — спрашиваю я, когда мы ставим метлы обратно в сарай.

— Может, завтра?

— Я имею в виду, сделать это своей профессией.

Гарри смеется.

— Не думал об этом. А ты?

— Я слишком неуклюж для неба, по земле-то хожу и спотыкаюсь.

— Так, может, оттого и спотыкаешься. Ты же был блестящим вратарем, помнишь?

И он говорит это не из вежливости.

— Нет, — я мотаю головой. — Это не для меня.

К вечеру стало прохладно, все-таки еще не лето. Мы медленно идем к дому, Гарри смотрит по сторонам, у него рассеянный взгляд. Ветер прохватил его насквозь, до пьяной походки.

— Полетаем еще завтра? — спрашиваю я. — Только мальчики.

— Да, конечно.

* * *

Мы снова летаем весь день. Потом вдруг Гарри говорит, кричит сквозь толщу воздуха, что хочет искупаться в речке. И со всей небесной высоты как сиганет вниз. Я замираю от ужаса и красоты этого жеста. Буквально в дюйме от воды Гарри тормозит, и только концы метлы задевают ее.

Гарри даже не подозревает, какой он. Это хуже, чем если бы он знал. Тогда, возможно, он зазвездился бы, как Малфои, хотя в них-то как раз нет ничего такого. Но Гарри не стал бы звездиться, уж точно. Он же Гарри, просто Гарри. Так о чем это я? Вода ледяная, она и к июлю не сильно прогревается. Но мы все равно купаемся. А дышать просто невозможно! Я вылезаю первым, рот не закрывается, так сильно стучат зубы. Кутаюсь в рубашку, полотенце-то мы не взяли. На траве мягко, как на одеяле, и тепло, и в спину светит солнце. После холодной воды очень приятно медленно согреваться. Капли высыхают, и кожу как будто стягивает. Гарри еще минут пять ныряет и плещется, только и мелькают то ладони, то пятки, то голова. Наконец он выходит на берег, и у него кожа совсем не гусиная.

— Ты что, не замерз? — спрашиваю я.

— Да нет.

Гарри мельком оглядывает себя, а потом бросает взгляд на мои все еще синие ногти на ногах и как будто смущается.

— Я ужасный мерзляк! — говорю я. — Ты не знал, что мама на зиму вяжет для меня по три свитера, а не по одному, как остальным? А у тебя горячая кровь, это же здорово.

— Да уж. Странно, что от меня еще пар не идет.

Гарри накидывает себе на плечи рубашку, хмурится, оттянув воротник.

— Ой, это же твоя, — говорит он.

Я опускаю голову — точно, а я взял Гаррину.

— Она уже вся намокла, — говорю я.

— Ничего, не снимай. Закатаю рукава, и будет нормально. Я привык тонуть в одежде Дадли.

Он улыбается, а мне жарко лицу. Эта рубашка, в которую я кутаюсь, она же не Дадли.

Гарри ложится на траву, раскидывает руки и ноги, словно собрался делать ангела. Его волосы — как пятно черных чернил, тысячу раз перечеркнутое пером, и уже заметно отросли. Без очков Гарри выглядит иначе, не знаю, не то чтобы старше или наоборот, просто как-то не так. Непривычно смотреть ему в глаза напрямую.

— В чем дело? — спрашивает Гарри и приподнимает голову, и вот между нашими взглядами нет никаких стекол.

— Нет, ни в чем, — говорю я.

— Просто ты так смотришь. Может, у меня на лице что-то? Водоросли?

— Все нормально у тебя с лицом.

Я тоже ложусь и зажмуриваюсь от солнца. Оно прямо как едкий мамин лук, который она выращивает летом в саду. Перья такие толстые, мясистые, если их надломить, они хрустнут, и по пальцам потечет скользкий сок. У него сильный запах, и сразу начинает щипать в глазах.

— Хорошо, да? — спрашивает Гарри. — Лежим тут…

— Ага.

Лежим тут — как будто ничего и не было. Ни Волдеморта, ни мертвого Фреда, ни моих кошмаров во сне и наяву, ни… Нет, ничего.

Вечером, когда мы возвращаемся, мама говорит, чтобы я зашел в гараж. Папа, он дома. Я о нем совсем забыл за эти два дня!

Он сидит на табурете перед длинным-предлинным столом, на котором всякий маггловский хлам. Но папа-то, конечно, знает, что где лежит и как называется.

— Сын, — говорит он, когда я вхожу.

— Я уже в полном порядке, — говорю я. Мне хочется быстрее закончить этот разговор, я бы его вообще не начинал.

Папа смотрит на меня поверх очков, которые в последнее время стал надевать чаще.

— Ты схуднул, — говорит он.

Я пожимаю плечами. Может, и схуднул.

— Ну что ж. — Он потирает свои колени. — Вижу, все наладилось. Иди ешь, проголодался, наверное, за день.

— Да. Ладно.

Я быстро подхожу к нему и обнимаю. Все это очень неловко выходит: и разговор, и вообще. Папа хлопает меня по спине, от него пахнет машинным маслом или чем-то еще, чем-то таким чисто маггловским и рабочим. Потом я ухожу и знаю, что папа смотрит мне вслед и, может быть, качает головой.

— Что-то вы быстро, — говорит Гарри.

Он сидит на крыльце. Неужели ждал меня специально?

— Да… — Я оглядываюсь на желтый проем в гараже. — Все нормально, в общем. А ты чего тут сидишь?

— Миссис Уизли отругала за то, что мы купались в речке.

— О-о-о. Я тоже тогда пока не пойду. А Джинни где?

— А она обиделась, что мы не взяли ее с собой.

— Прекрасно!

Мы смотрим друг на друга и смеемся. Потом я сажусь на ступеньку рядом.

Сегодняшний вечер теплее. Вокруг заливаются сверчки, или кто обычно стрекочет по ночам в кустах и траве. Небо ясное и красивого цвета, такого синего, как будто на глубине моря, я видел на картинках. Еще песок, белый и рассыпчатый, и мягкий, сам почти как вода. Шезлонги в ряд и цветные трубочки в высоких стаканах с чем-то шипучим и наверняка крепким.

— О чем задумался? — спрашивает Гарри, толкнув меня плечом.

— Не поверишь, о том, какое сейчас красивое небо.

— Правда? — Гарри задирает голову. Смотрит. — Небо как небо.

— В него так и хочется нырнуть, разве нет?

— Хочешь снова полетать? Миссис Уизли совсем разозлится. Она же ужин готовит. Если мы еще и опоздаем…

Я резко вскакиваю на ноги и несусь вперед. Я смотрю в небо, оно глубже и как будто ближе. Ближе, ближе и уже внутри меня, все бесконечное небо, еще шаг — и я полечу. Вдруг я спотыкаюсь о какую-то корягу, и земля оказывается почти у самого лица. Я оглядываюсь. Гарри так же сидит на крыльце, далеко, в желтом свете Норы.

Я возвращаюсь, опустив голову. Что-то такое накатило, небо…

— Ты чего? — спрашивает Гарри. — Все нормально?

— Да так…

Мы сидим на крыльце, пока мама не выглядывает в окно и не зовет нас ужинать.

* * *

По пути в ванную меня догоняет Джинни.

— Дай потом мне поносить рубашку, — говорит она, дернув за рукав, и идет дальше.

— Что? — Я закрываю за собой дверь. — Не дам.

Оказывается, я еще и загорел сегодня. Вон какая рожа. И веснушек прибавилось. Папа прав, я схуднул. Из-за этого кажусь выше, или заодно и подрос. Вот куда мне уже? Перерасту Джорджа и чьи тогда штаны буду донашивать? А Гаррина рубашка не так уж и мала. Рукава, конечно, коротковаты, но по ширине нормально.

Я быстро принимаю душ, а потом долго стою над раковиной с рубашкой в руках. Ее нужно постирать, но не хочется класть в общую корзину с грязным бельем. Да короче. Я ее сворачиваю и несу к себе в комнату, завтра придумаю, что делать.

В коридоре кто-то есть. Я останавливаюсь на лестнице, чтобы прислушаться. Вариантов, понятно, не сотня, и мама с папой вряд ли будут шептаться и хихикать посреди коридора в такое позднее время. Они уже вообще спят, скорее всего. Но Гарри и Джинни — ни капли не спят. Как будто нарочно встали там, где-то возле моей спальни. Совсем не хочется идти мимо них, еще эта рубашка… Может, все-таки оставить ее в ванной? Я осторожно спускаю ногу со ступеньки, и, конечно, ну разумеется, та скрипит. У меня сердце падает в пятки. Я снова замираю, слушаю. Нет, Гарри и Джинни продолжают шептаться как ни в чем не бывало. И это бесит. Вот, знаете, могли бы и заметить. Или им совсем плевать, что я тут вообще-то тоже живу и в любой момент могу пройти по коридору? Я высовываю голову над перилами и громко говорю:

— Что, обжимаетесь там, голубки?

Вот тут они, конечно, замолкают. Через пару секунд показывается Джинни. У нее очень недовольное лицо, и у меня от этого поднимается настроение.

— Не ори! — говорит она. Шепотом, но криком. — Мама с папой уже легли.

— Понятно, что легли, иначе б вас тут не было.

— Что тебе надо?

— Я иду в свою комнату, если ты не заметила.

— Нет. Ты стоишь и подслушиваешь.

— Больно оно мне надо!

Рядом с Джинни появляется Гарри, и у него вполне себе довольное лицо, даже чересчур. Наверное, стоял там и ржал в кулак.

— Извини, — говорит Гарри мне. — Мы не делали ничего такого, просто…

— Да мне плевать! — говорю я. — То есть не плевать, конечно. Вот и нечего тут! Расходитесь давайте и спать.

— Зачем тогда мама пригласила Гарри у нас пожить? — Джинни как будто сейчас заплачет. — Нам уже и видеться нельзя? Что за бред? Я думала, уж ты-то понимаешь.

У меня опять падает сердце.

— Чего? Что я должен понимать?

— Ты же скучаешь по Гермионе.

— А… ну, да… Но это другое! Мы же…

— Ой! — Джинни взмахивает рукой, потом волосами, когда отворачивается, и на лестнице остается один Гарри. Ну и я, внизу. Он вздыхает и трет глаза, сунув пальцы за стекла очков.

— Пойдем спать? — спрашивает.

Я зажигаю лампу и вижу, что мама снова постелила нам двоим. Наверное, она решила, что теперь мы будем спать вместе, в смысле, в одной комнате.

— О, ты мне принес, спасибо.

Гарри берет из моих рук рубашку и бросает к себе на кровать. Потом начинает переодеваться в пижаму. Я тоже подхожу к своей кровати и, отвернувшись, снимаю полотенце.

— Слушай, — говорю я. — А ты делаешь Джинни какие-нибудь приятные вещи? Ну там, цветы даришь, или другое?

Шорох за спиной прекращается.

— Что это ты вдруг? — спрашивает Гарри. — Всегда же бесился, если я заговаривал при тебе о Джинни.

— Тогда я еще не смирился просто.

— А-а-а… Цветы? Бывает, дарю.

Я всовываю ноги в штанины и залезаю под одеяло. Гарри так и стоит — вполоборота ко мне, наполовину в пижаме, наполовину в расстегнутых джинсах. Мне хочется попросить его снять очки.

— Что еще? — спрашиваю я.

— Знаешь, Рон. — Он оглядывается и смотрит мне в лицо. — Сейчас уже я сам не хочу говорить с тобой о нас с Джинни.

— Почему? Друзья же всегда так делают.

— Пусть делают, а я не буду.

— Она моя сестра.

— И ты знаешь, что у нее все в порядке.

Да, знаю, у Джинни все в порядке, а у меня горят уши.

— Извини, — говорю я и опускаю голову, насколько можно низко. — Я не хотел снова доставлять вам неприятности.

— О чем ты вообще? Рон? Вот что ты бросаешься из крайности в крайность? Ты не доставляешь никому неприятности, перестань уже так думать.

Я не хочу, чтобы он жалел меня и уговаривал. Только не это. Я не какой-нибудь там несчастненький. Да, я знаю, что нужно сделать. Для начала — нам надо спать в раздельных комнатах. Еще лучше — в раздельных домах. Но выгонять Гарри я, конечно, не стану. Попрошусь к Джорджу, все равно будем вместе работать. А если он не захочет пускать меня в их с Фредом квартиру, буду ночевать в подсобке. Мне придется уйти, чтобы ничего не испортить, потому что, я чувствую, надолго меня не хватит. Особенно если я буду каждый вечер видеть Гарри, вот такого, в двух шагах. Если я буду путать и надевать его рубашки. Если мы будем летать и купаться бок о бок, а потом лежать в траве — еще ближе. Я точно что-нибудь ляпну. Или хуже — сделаю. Сегодня я побежал, как дурак, в небо, но я же могу и остаться на месте.

— Давай спать, — говорю я. Ложусь и отворачиваюсь, заворачиваюсь в одеяло покрепче. — Погасишь свет?

Завтра я просто пойду к Фреду… то есть, к Джорджу. Надо же так оговориться.

Завтра я пойду к Джорджу и наймусь в помощники. Хватит валять дурака. Тем более скоро вернется Гермиона. А Гарри — не для меня.

Все.

Нокс.


End file.
